vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert es un ex protagonista y protagonista de . Jeremy es el hermano adoptivo y primo biológico de Elena Gilbert, así como un medio anterior, aunque este estado se hizo difunto después del colapso del otro lado. También es miembro de la Hermandad de los Cinco. Sus mejores amigos son Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood y Bonnie Bennett, quien también era su novia. Después de su resurrección en el final de la cuarta temporada, vivió en el Salvatore Boarding House con su hermana (cuando ella no está en la universidad) y su novio, Damon Salvatore desde que su casa fue quemada por Elena después de la muerte de Jeremy. Sin embargo, salió de la pensión a mitad de la temporada cinco y se mudó a la mansión Lockwood con Matt y Tyler. Antes del comienzo de la serie, sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico que Elena logró sobrevivir gracias a un vampiro, Stefan Salvatore, quien la rescató antes de que pudiera ahogarse. Como una forma de hacer frente al accidente, comenzó a tratar y usar drogas, pero pronto se detuvo después de la muerte de su primera novia, Vicki Donovan, que supuestamente había muerto de una sobredosis. Después del asesinato de su segunda novia Anna, Jeremy deliberadamente sobredosis de píldoras después de beber sangre de vampiro con la esperanza de convertirse en un vampiro para que pudiera apagar su cambio de humanidad. Sin embargo, su intento de convertirse en un vampiro fracasó, y la sangre sanó el daño que las pastillas causaron a su sistema. Más tarde comenzó una relación romántica con Bonnie Bennett, que terminó después de que fue sorprendido besando el fantasma corporal de Anna en Ghost World. Jeremy fue baleado por la Sheriff Forbes después de que Damon esquivó la bala en As I Lay Dying y fue revivido por Bonnie, que es una bruja y que en ese momento estaba canalizando el poder de más de un centenar de brujas masacradas en el cementerio de brujas. Sin embargo, el hechizo que lo hizo revivir también le dio el poder de ver a los fantasmas, haciéndole ser perseguido por los fantasmas de sus novias muertas Vicki y Anna. Después de experimentar varios eventos traumáticos como resultado del drama sobrenatural en su ciudad, incluyendo ser obligado por Klaus a pararse frente a un automóvil de exceso de velocidad, Elena temió por su seguridad y arregló para Damon obligarlo a vivir con amigos de la familia en Denver. Regresó a Mystic Falls después de que Elena y Damon supieron que Klaus sabía dónde estaba y viajó para traerlo de vuelta. Se reveló que era un cazador potencial vampírico sobrenatural y, después de la muerte de Connor Jordan, activó su membresía en The Five. Después de ayudar al Profesor Shane a liberar a Silas de su tumba, Katherine Pierce lo obligó a criar al inmortal, quien luego lo drenó de su sangre y le rompió el cuello. Fue capaz de sobrevivir a numerosas muertes debido al anillo de Gilbert, pero desde que se había convertido en un cazador sobrenatural, el anillo ya no trabajaba en él, y su muerte se convirtió en permanente. Su cadáver fue quemado dentro de la casa de Gilbert poco después, cuando Elena, consternada después de perder a la última familia biológica que había dejado, no pudo soportar vivir en la casa más tiempo y prendió fuego a la casa, argumentando que era la única historia creíble por la muerte de Jeremy. Jeremy fue traído de vuelta a la vida por Bonnie en Graduation, y vivió en Salvatore Boarding House, con su hermana, Stefan y Damon hasta Rescue Me, Cuando se mudó con sus mejores amigos, Matt y Tyler, en la mansión Lockwood. Se mudó de nuevo a la pensión Salvatore en Yellow Ledbetter, ya que nadie vivía allí en ese momento, debido al hecho de que Damon estaba muerto y los vampiros no podían entrar en Mystic Falls debido al Magic Purification Spell. También se reveló que el estado de cazador sobrenatural de Jeremy estaba inactivo mientras que en su ciudad natal como resultado del Hechizo de Purificación, ya que cubría Mystic Falls con una barrera que anulaba cualquier magia no tradicional que cruzaba sobre ella. Después de que Kai absorbió el hechizo de los Viajeros alrededor de Mystic Falls, Jeremy recuperó su acceso a sus habilidades de cazador sobrenatural mientras dentro de las fronteras de la ciudad otra vez. Más tarde, Jeremy llegó a la conclusión de que ya era hora de que él continuara con su vida y abandonara Mystic Falls a favor de vivir en Santa Fe, Nuevo México. Mientras que casi todos sus amigos y familiares tienen la impresión de que Jeremy va a la escuela de arte allí, en realidad, Jeremy se ha mudado allí a cazar vampiros, con sólo Alaric, que planeaba darle de comer, conociendo los verdaderos planes de Jeremy. Jeremy hizo su salida como personaje principal en en el episodio Stay. Jeremy es miembro de la Familia Gilbert, y uno de los miembros de The Five. Vida Temprana Jeremy nació es el hijo de Grayson y Miranda Gilbert. Nació en Mystic Falls el 13 de octubre de 1994. Los dos siempre habían querido un hijo pero adoptaron a una niña, Elena, dos años antes de eso, que en realidad es su primo biológico, ya que fingir la adopción. Ella es en realidad la hija de su tío, John Gilbert y su novia de escuela secundaria Isobel mejor conocida por ser la esposa de Alaric Saltzman. Como un joven adolescente, Jeremy fue dotado con el talento para dibujar, sin embargo, después de que sus dos padres murieron, Jeremy se convirtió en una depresión grave y comenzó a usar drogas y beber continuamente. Él brevemente tuvo una relación sexual con Vicki Donovan, aunque más tarde rompió con él y comenzó a salir con Tyler Lockwood. Personalidad thumb Jeremy se sintió profundamente afectado por la pérdida de sus padres, y él originalmente trató con este dolor y trauma a través de la bebida y las drogas, confiando en ellos y su amor por Vicki para mantenerlo feliz. Una vez que Vicki fue jalada a muerte por Stefan, Elena hizo que Damon obligara a sus recuerdos sobre la muerte de Vicki para que no estuviera agobiado por el dolor de perder a otro ser querido tan pronto después de la muerte de sus padres. Cambió drásticamente la personalidad de Jeremy: dejó de usar drogas y se centró más en su trabajo en la escuela. Damon explicó esto como un efecto de él que quita su sufrimiento, aunque Jeremy reveló más adelante que mientras que él había perdido los recuerdos verdaderos del acontecimiento, él podría todavía decir algo era incorrecto porque se sentía vacío. Gracias a los diarios de su antepasado Johnathan Gilbert, Jeremy se interesó mucho en las leyendas locales de vampiros, haciendo amistad con Anna, que también parecía compartir su pasión. Él aprendió gradualmente que ella misma era un vampiro y se obsesionó con querer que ella lo convirtiera en uno. Sin embargo, su amor por Vicki seguía siendo su principal objetivo, ya que pensaba que podría vivir con ella para siempre. Sin embargo, se enamoró de Anna y fue destrozado de nuevo por la pena cuando su tío John la mató. Después de descubrir la existencia de vampiros, Jeremy se involucró más en los mundos de su hermana y Salvatore. Los ayudaría en sus esfuerzos contra Katherine, siempre cuidando a sus amigos, mostrando una madurez inmensa y repentina de la que Bonnie Bennett se fijó y se sintió atraída. Empezó una relación con Bonnie, citando cómo ya no era un niño pequeño. Su vida fue sacudida otra vez por la pérdida personal en las muertes de su tío Juan y de tía Jenna antes de que él, él mismo, fuera matado accidentalmente, solamente siendo traído detrás por la magia de Bonnie. Las consecuencias de su resurrección, sin embargo, estaban lejos de ser agradables. Él fue capaz de ver a los fantasmas de sus novias muertas, Vicki y Anna, que él creció frecuentado por. Volviéndose secreto y volviéndose a las drogas una vez más, Jeremy se encontró confundido en qué hacer. Cuando los fantasmas fueron enviados, Jeremy demostró que se había acostumbrado a vivir la vida peligrosa que había estado viviendo el año pasado, decapitando un híbrido en su escalón frontal sin pensarlo dos veces. También mostró gran desdén y molestia a todos los vampiros, incluso a Stefan, culpándolos por los problemas que había tenido en la vida, llegando a tratar de sacar a su hermana de la fuerza de Mystic Falls. Una vez miembro de The Five, Jeremy ganó el instinto del cazador que todos los miembros tienen. Le hacía inconscientemente frío y odioso hacia todos los vampiros, dándole la mentalidad programada para poder matarlos con más eficiencia. Esto lo hacía peligroso para sus amigos y familiares, que trabajaban en eliminar esos instintos para que al menos pudiera evitar matar a sus amigos. Jeremy se muestra a luchar con este instinto antes de su muerte, pero logró mantenerlo en su mayoría bajo control. Jeremy siempre ha demostrado ser muy valiente. A menudo, asumía tareas difíciles y peligrosas sin quejarse, y es sumamente leal a sus amigos y familiares. También es un artista con talento, pero desde la llegada de los vampiros a Mystic Falls, esa habilidad ha sido marginada a cambio de su talento en la lucha contra la naturaleza. En la sexta temporada, Jeremy parece estar afligido por la reciente pérdida de Bonnie. Como ya no puede verla, está tratando con ella a su manera. Parece que está jugando videojuegos, bebiendo y trayendo chicas al azar y haciendo con ellos para cubrir la pérdida de Bonnie. Él está siendo menos de un cazador, y no encuentra una razón para mantenerse al día con sus habilidades de cazador si ya no es necesario como un cazador. Apariencia :Artículo Principal: Jeremy Gilbert / Apariencia. thumb|220px|Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy es un joven apuesto, de pie a 6 pies de alto, tiene una forma bien construida y posee cabello castaño oscuro y ojos para igualar. En las dos primeras temporadas, Jeremy podría ser considerado "lindo" con un cuerpo delgado, sin embargo como se ve en la cuarta temporada, su cuerpo es mucho más definido y musculoso. El estilo de Jeremy durante las temporadas ha cambiado algo, como por ejemplo: Durante la primera temporada, debido a la pérdida de sus padres y su adicción a las drogas, por lo general fue visto con ropa negra, sudaderas y jeans oscuros. Después de la temporada, su estilo de ropa se volvió mucho más relajado, visto vistiendo ropa de color más claro y llevando un tux para ocasiones especiales. Su cabello oscuro era originalmente corto, un poco clavado, que se convirtió en golpes largos, sin embargo en las últimas dos temporadas, ha vuelto a su corte corto original de color marrón. Poderes y Habilidades Después de ser resucitado por Bonnie, Jeremy ganó el poder de nave media, o la capacidad de ver fantasmas. También fue capaz de ver el tatuaje "invisible" de Mark Hunter en el brazo de Connor, que, según Connor, significaba que Jeremy era un cazador de vampiros potencial. Una vez que Connor murió, la primera parte de la Marca del Cazador apareció en la mano derecha de Jeremy, y después de matar a un vampiro, activó sus poderes sobrenaturales de cazador y se convirtió en miembro de la Hermandad de los Cinco. Convertirse en un cazador sobrenatural le dio mayor fuerza y agilidad; Además de estas potencias físicas, Jeremy también se volvió inmune a los poderes psíquicos de Silas, la compulsión de los vampiros, y no podía ser anfitrión de un pasajero viajero. Jeremy también es un luchador mano a mano realizado después de haber sido entrenado por Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson y Alaric Saltzman a lo largo de la serie, y ha matado personalmente a decenas de vampiros, muchos incluso antes de haber activado sus habilidades de cazador sobrenatural. Además de sus habilidades de mano a mano, Jeremy ha demostrado que es un tirador capaz con armas de fuego y una ballesta, ya que tomó un híbrido a una buena distancia con una ballesta y disparó a Damon en la cabeza con precisión. Relaciones Elena Gilbert :Artículo Principal: Elena y Jeremy. thumb|220px|Elena y Jeremy Elena es la primo biológica de Jeremy/hermana adoptiva. Aunque Jeremy y Elena son primos biológicos, han sido criados juntos como hermanos. Después de que sus padres murieron, querían ayudarse y protegerse mutuamente. Una vez que los dos se vuelven más conscientes de las actividades sobrenaturales y las entidades de Mystic Falls, Elena y Jeremy comenzaron a trabajar juntos para mantener el uno al otro y sus otros seres queridos seguros. A pesar de que a veces son llevados aparte, todavía parecen mantener su cercanía como hermanos. Y a pesar de todo su conflicto, siempre parecen reconciliarse al final. Ellos se aman y siempre están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para salvarse unos a otros. Tienen un vínculo que nadie puede romper jamás. Vicki Donovan :Artículo Principal: Jeremy y Vicki. thumb|220px|Jeremy y Vicki. Jeremy salió con Vicki Donovan antes del comienzo de la serie. Él y Vicki comúnmente fumaban y consumían drogas juntos. Vicki, por su agitada vida en casa y Jeremy, por el dolor de perder a sus padres. No se sabe mucho sobre su relación antes del inicio de la serie. En Haunted, la relación de Jeremy y Vicki toma un giro drástico cuando, después de convertirse en vampiro, se ve obligada a separarse de Jeremy, aunque ella lo extraña y cuando tiene la oportunidad, le escribe y le pide que venga A la fiesta de Halloween que su escuela estaba lanzando. Cuando llega allí, él y Elena son atacados por ella y Stefan se ve obligado a apostar a Vicki para salvar la vida de Elena. Jeremy está devastado por su muerte y se pregunta por qué todo el mundo tiene que morir en él. Anna :Artículo Principal: Jeremy y Anna. thumb|220px|Jeremy y Anna. Jeremy Gilbert conoció a Anna en la Primera Temporada, originalmente planeó usar la sangre de Jeremy para liberar a su madre de la Tumba, aunque cambió sus planes a Elena. Después de investigar, Jeremy la tentó a beber su sangre para demostrar que era una vampira, ante la revelación de Jeremy de que quería convertirse en un vampiro como ella. Anna estaba herida porque quería que estuviera con Vicki Donovan, su ex novia, que creía que había dejado tras la transición. Sin embargo, después de la distancia, ella y Jeremy hicieron y comenzó una relación romántica, la vinculación por la pérdida de los padres. Anna le dejó un vial de su sangre en caso de que quisiera volver, aunque cambió de opinión. Esto, como la relación de Jeremy con Vicki, terminó cuando ella murió aunque rechazó la oferta de Damon de quitarle sus recuerdos de ella. Bebió el vial de su sangre inicialmente para liberarse del dolor de su muerte. Bonnie Bennett :Artículo Principal: Jeremy y Bonnie. thumb|220px|Bonnie y Jeremy. Bonnie es la mejor amiga de Elena, Jeremy comenzó a tener sentimientos románticos por Bonnie después de que comenzó a involucrarse con ayudar a ir después y matar a Katherine. Después de pasar más tiempo juntos, Bonnie también desarrolló sentimientos románticos por él. Su relación duró un rato hasta que Jeremy comenzó a ver los fantasmas de sus novias pasadas, Vicki y Ana. Después de enterarse de que besaba a Anna, su relación romántica terminó cuando Bonnie ya no podía confiar en él. Su relación se desarrolló en la cuarta temporada, hasta la muerte de Jeremy donde Bonnie estaba devastada y decidida a traerlo de vuelta, condenando las consecuencias. Ella tuvo éxito, sin embargo murió en los efectos posteriores de usar demasiado poder. Durante tres meses, Jeremy fue la única persona que pudo verla. Después de su resurrección en la Muerte y la Doncella, confiesan su amor el uno al otro y besan. Su relación terminó debido a su muerte en el hogar. Jeremy está de luto por su muerte y lidiar con ella de muchas maneras extrañas. Sin embargo, durante la Sexta Temporada, se mueven uno de otro románticamente (debido al deseo de Jeremy de seguir adelante y cazar vampiros y Bonnie queriendo superar su PTSD). Damon Salvatore :Artículo Principal: Damon y Jeremy. thumb|220px|Damon y Jeremy. Damon es el ex compañero de habitación de Jeremy. Su relación es similar a la relación que ambos tenían con Alaric. Es complicado entre ellos, pero Damon es una figura paterna para Jeremy. A pesar de que Damon va por las cosas de la manera equivocada, Jeremy sabe que él significa bien y tiene buenas intenciones en ayudar a la gente y tratar de hacer lo correcto. Hay momentos en que Damon ha tratado a Jeremy como un hermano menor y es un mentor para él. Después de la muerte de Alaric, Damon entrena a Jeremy en cómo luchar y matar vampiros. Incluso hay momentos en que se protegen mutuamente. Damon hace todo lo posible para mantener a Jeremy vivo por el bien de Elena, ya que es la única familia que ha dejado y varias veces cuando Damon le ha dicho a Jeremy que lo mate, pero se niega a hacerlo, demostrando que se preocupan unos por otros. Otros Relaciones *Elena, Jeremy and Jenna (Fuerte lazo familiar) *Alaric and Jeremy (Antiguo Guardián/Figura Paterna/Amigos) *Jeremy and Matt (Mejores Amigos/Compañeros de Cuart) *Jeremy and Kol (Ex-Amigos/Enemigos) *Jeremy, Matt and Tyler (Mejores Amigos/Antiguos Compañeros de Cuarto) *Jeremy and Tyler (Antiguos Enemigos/Amigos Cercanos/Compañeros de Cuarto) *Jeremy and Connor (Enemigos) *Jeremy and Katherine (Conocidos/Antiguos Aliados/Antiguos Enemigos) *Jeremy and April (Amigos Distantes) *Jeremy and Liv (Amigos/Antiguos Aliados/Ex-Enamoramiento) *Caroline and Jeremy (Amigos/Antiguos Aliados) *Tyler, Vicki, and Jeremy (Antiguos Triangulo Amoroso) Apariciones ;Temporada 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Temporada 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' ;Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' ;Temporada 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (Material de Archivo) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' ;Temporada 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''The Downward Spiral'' (Voz) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' ;Temporada 7 *''Never Let Me Go'' (Mencionado) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Mencionado) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mencionado) ;Temporada 8 *''I Was Feeling Epic'' ;Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' (Mencionado) Episodios Ausentes ;Temporada 1 *En la Temporada 1 Jeremy no apareció en 1 episodio **''A Few Good Men'' ;Temporada 2 *En la Temporada 2 Jeremy no apareció en 5 episodios **''Bad Moon Rising'' **''Memory Lane'' **''The Descent'' **''Klaus'' **''The Last Day'' ;Temporada 3 *En la Temporada 3 Jeremy no apareció en 8 episodios **''The End of the Affair'' **''Ordinary People'' **''Homecoming'' **''The Ties That Bind'' **''Bringing Out The Dead'' **''Dangerous Liaisons'' **''All My Children'' **''1912'' ;Temporada 4 *En la Temporada 4 Jeremy no apareció en 6 episodios **''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' **''Bring It On'' **''Because the Night'' **''American Gothic'' **''The Originals'' **''She's Come Undone'' ;Temporada 5 *En la Temporada 5 Jeremy no apareció en 4 episodios **''Original Sin'' **''The Cell'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''No Exit'' ;Temporada 6 *En la Temporada 6 Jeremy no apareció en 10 episodios **''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' **''Do You Remember the First Time?'' **''Fade Into You'' **''Prayer For the Dying'' **''Let Her Go'' **''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' **''I Could Never Love Like That'' **''Because'' **''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' **''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' }} Nombre *Jeremy es una variación del nombre hebreo "Jeremías", que es uno de los profetas del Antiguo Testamento. El nombre significa "Yahweh ha levantado". Jeremy ha regresado de entre los muertos varias veces. *Gilbert es un nombre dado inglés. Trivia Galería Navegación Categoría:Personajes de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Familia Gilbert Categoría:Cazadores de Vampiros Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Resucitados Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 1 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 2 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 3 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 4 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 5 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 6 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 7 Categoría:Personajes de TVD Temporada 8 Categoría:Estudiantes de Mystic Falls High School